GUESS THAT SONGand singers from our stories!
by the red vox
Summary: Guess songs, guess singers, win fabulous prizes! More info on the inside, like a cearial box!


_HELLLLLOOOOOOOOO CRISIS CITTTYYYYYYYYYYY_-Err, i mean, readers and writers of the TUFF Puppy fan fictions1 It's me, THE RED VOX, you've heard of me, right. No? That's ok, no one has. Except adenn.  
Anywhozers, I have a challenge for yall thatI came up with. It's called, GUESS THAT SONG(and singers from our stories)! Basiclly, all you have to is guess the song and the singer of said song(NO LOOKING IT UP, YOU GOD DAMN CHEATERS) as well what character(s) from my canon is singing said song. If you guess right, you'll get a golden ticke-I mean story request.  
Song and singer=1 SR Song and character=1 SR Song, Singer, and Character=2 SRs So, the only way maximize your chances to get a Story request is to read mY STORY! MU-HAHAHAHAHHAHA*Cough*oh, really gotta cut down on the evil laughing, pain on the throat. anyway, for those of you who guess well and collect many requestesties, I may make a story where I'll except some OCs, and if you can tell by my progrss with DN, unlike many other peoples on this thread(*Cough, Cough, ADENN), I may slow down, but I won't stop making it.  
So there you have it. BUT I SWEAR TO ALL THE FIRES IN THE BLACK PIT(SR if you know where that quete is from) IF I SEE ONE DOG OC, ONE CAT, ONE WOLF, ONE CHEETA OR FOX OR CROSSBREED DOG/CAT OR WOLF/CAT OR SOMETHING, I'M BREAKING SOMEBODIES(Adenn's) NECK! Come on people,  
be more creative, look at my OCs, one's a frilled lizard and the others a kluzy meerkat, there are more animals than K-9s and Felines peoples. so let's get to the first song. I will mark if there is more characters singing than one so when you make you comments, do it like 1=Blahblah Mcunderpants 2=Jibjab of Fizzerton Let's keep things easy, for now.

* * *

1:Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome...  
2:I don't necessarily have to be here for this...  
I'm gonna keep the headphones though...  
Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
1:No you're not, dude don't lie 2:I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome!  
3:There's no voicemail, nobody called 2:I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall I'm awesome

You know my pants sag low (low)  
Even though (though) that went out of style Like ten years ago (go)  
Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple I got little biceps,  
Getting fatter in the middle And lyrically I'm not the best Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet So preposterous Feel the awesomeness, the most obnoxious Guest up at the sausage fest Oh yes!  
The girls are repulsed So I hide in my hood like i'm joining a cult Uh Uhh I'm as nervous as my cattle dirty curtis All my writtens are bitten and All my verses are purchased Me? I'll never date an actress Got too many back zits Plus my whole home aroma is cat piss Every show i do is poorly promoted 4:and if you like this,  
It's cuz my little sister wrote it

2;I'm awesome!  
1:No you're not, dude don't lie 2:I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome!  
4:There's no voicemail, nobody called 2:I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall I'm awesome

3:Check it out

I'm from Maine and I don't hunt, nope, And I can't ski Smoke weed but I can't roll blunts *Find me* whipped by my wifey My neck not icy Eatin at McDonalds because Subway's pricey Uh, and my unibrow is plucked Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks She's like "For what?  
Blunt wraps and some Heineken?  
You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins!"  
I'm like, Mom please, don't blame it on me I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet,  
And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift Can't tweet up on my Twitter Cuz I haven't done shit Bank account red, body ungroomed The only thing good about me is I'm off stage soon

I'm awesome!  
1:No you're not, dude don't lie 2:I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome!  
1:There's no voicemail, nobody called 2:I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall I'm awesome

Futhermore I'm cornier than Ethynol Cheesier than Provolone 3:I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home 2:With a ego the size of Tim Duncan Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin I'm twenty four, serving lobster rolls Because I spent a decade filling optimos 3:And I'm not even the bomb in Maine On my game I'm only about as sexy as John McCain Now put your hands up,  
2:If you have nightmares If you wouldn't man up if there was a fight here 4:If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer I'm outta breath...  
But I'm awesome!  
1:No you're not, dude don't lie 2:I'm awesome!  
I'm drivin around in my mom's ride I'm awesome!  
A quarter of my life gone by And I met all my friends online Mother fucker I'm awesome!  
I will run away from a brawl I'm awesome!  
1:There's no voicemail, nobody called 2:I'm awesome!  
I can't afford to buy eight balls And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall I'm awesome

* * *

Character 3 is an official TUFF pupppy character, and 4 is from Adenn, if you read my story or his, he's the only character who has a sister in both our fictions.  
Well, good luck guessing, **and remember, if you keep it Frillicious,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!**


End file.
